Second Chances
by psycho but cute
Summary: Set after the movie. Strip isn't married, Chick and Lighting are friends, and the boys get to meet the newest members of team Dinoco.
1. Chapter 1

"Come on now, King, I ain't askin much"

"Tex, its' been three weeks now, I'm retired member?"

"All I'm askin is fur you to meet 'em and tell me what ya think," Tex practically whined.

The newly retired racer sighed, knowing deep down there was no convincing his former boss. "All right Tex, you win"

"WOOHOO, King I promise you wont regret it", came the voice from the other line.

"See ya tomorrow Tex" He placed the phone back on the receiver exhaling deeply, 'what have I gotten m'self into'. Truth be told, he truly did miss his old life. The past three weeks had been rather depressing. Racing was his whole life and now what was he supposed to do with himself. Strip stared at the various paintings on the wall of his California suite. For some reason he just couldn't bring himself to leave the once fan-packed city that held his last Piston Cup race. Another sigh echoed throughout the empty room. It was times like these that he actually missed all the fan girls. At least if they were here he wouldn't feel so lonely. Abruptly forcing the thought out of his head he stood, heading for the bed. Not bothering to change he crashed face-first into the pillows in his jeans and white muscle shirt trying his best not to think about meeting his replacement the following day.

* * *

Morning came much to his disappointment. A quick shower and bite of his continental breakfast and soon he was headed down to the track. He hadn't failed to notice the stares he got as he drove his Superbird complete with the Dinoco logo and his racing digits. Tex had given it to him as a retirement gift. Originally he had agreed to give the car to some racing museum up in Phoenix, but Tex seemed to understand just how much that car really meant to him. After the ol' girl had been fixed up from her last race Tex had handed him the key saying, "She's all yours King".

After passing through the gates Strip was surprised to see a familiar green GM G platform, a red Ford GT40, and a navy blue Hudson Hornet parked side by side. He had expected to see those boys again just not so soon. As Strip crawled out his driver window he couldn't help but stare at the 86 painted on that familiar green car. Just three days after he had been cleared from the hospital (a week after the crash) Chick had apologized. He recalled the day quite clearly.

_Strip exited the elevator all too ready for some time alone after spending what seemed like an eternity in the hospital having nurses and doctors checking in on him every five minutes, not to mention Tex constantly asking him if he wanted to have Chick arrested. Some piece and quiet was all he really needed. As he neared the door he dug in his pocket for his room key but as he did he miss took a step, which caused his still healing right-leg to give out. He reached out for the door handle hoping it would aid him in stability, unfortunately he was a bit further away from the door than he originally thought. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth in expectance of the pain that was sure to come but to his surprise none came. Instead he felt a pair of strong hands situated on either side of his arms. Strip turned to thank whatever bodyguard that had decided to follow him up to his room but was shocked to find a pair of brown eyes staring back at him._

_"Chick?" As Strip was finally able to right himself he turned fully to the man in question. A silence broke out between them as the other man could only stare at the floor with a look of totally shame swelling in his eyes._

_Chick glanced upward and opened his mouth only to quickly close it and turn away._

_Silence_

_"Chick, whada doin' here?"_

_Chick turned at the sound of his name and finally spoke, "Mr. Weathers,..I...er.." A small sigh escaped his lips as he closed his eyes._

_"Chick, ya know ya ken call me Strip?"_

_His eyes opened and it was at this point that Strip took in Chick's appearance. He looked like hell. He was pale, sweating, unhealthily skinny, and it looked like he hadn't slept in days._

_"Chick, what happened to ya?"_

_Silence_

_"Chick talk ta me." Strip placed his hands on Chick's arms similar to the way Chick had caught him hunching down as to meet the other man's distant gaze._

_A deep intake of breath, "Strip, I'm...I'm sorry."_

_"Wha..?"_

_"I'm..I'm sorry for making you...crash. I just..I just wanted to win so bad and I was tired of always comin' in behind you. I just..."_

_"Chick?"_

_"I..I just wanted to be outa your shadow" He bowed his head in defeat. Praying the older man wouldn't hate him now or at least not forever._

_Silence_

_Strip's hands stayed firmly on Chicks' shoulders as he took in all of what the other man had to say. After Chick finished he dug in his pockets once again for that room key. After sliding the key card in and unlocking the door, he stepped inside. He glanced back to see Chick had not moved. "Chick ya comin' in er what?"_

_Chick turned toward the former 'King' in utter shock. 'Did he not hear anything I just said?'_

_Strip gave the other racer a 'any day now' look that resulted in him stepping inside just enough for him to shut the door. "Ya wanna drink er sumthin'?"_

_Chick could only shake his head at the other man's apparent dismissal of his dark admission._

_"Make yerself at home." Strip said as he headed toward the kitchen to get himself a bottle of water. _

_Chick did as he was told and sat on the sofa awaiting Strip return. When Strip returned he plopped down on the loveseat and flipped on the TV. 'What the heck is he doing?' ,Chick thought to himself._

_Strip flipped through the channels three times before saying, "Course, five hundred channels and nothins' ever on"._

_Chick could only stare at the older man, mouth open, for so long before he finally shouted, "ARE YOU GONNA SAY SUMTHIN' OR WHAT?"_

_Strip flipped off the TV and turned toward the other racer. "What ya want me ta say?"_

_"CHEAT, LOSER, JACKASS, SOMETHING!?!"_

_"Why would I say sumthin' like that?"_

_"Cause I'm the reason you crashed!"_

_"Yea, and ya said yer sorry"_

_"And that makes it all better!"_

_Strip shrugged his shoulders and said simply: "As long as yer really sorry, then yea"_

_Chick could only look dumbfounded at the older man. "Ya mean you..forgive me?"_

_"yep"_

_"why?"_

_Strip was caught off guard by that question. "whada mean, why?"_

_"I mean why are have you forgiven me so easily? I mean I made you wreck, I coulda killed you."_

_"But ya didn'"_

_"Yea but...why?"_

_Strip grinned at the other man. "Cause Chick, It takes a big man ta ask fer fergivness." At the other man's lost expression he deceived to continue. " Chick, I ken understand what ya felt, I've been in a situation similar ta that before."_

_Chick kept silent to let him finish._

_Strip took a deep breath after exhaling he said, "I know wha its' like to wanna get outa someone else's' shadow if only ta be seen as more than just someone's' second place trophy" Strip looked over to see Chick in what looked like deep thought. In truth Strip hadn't meant to tell him that it just sort of slipped out._

_Chick abruptly stood and walked toward Strip stopping a few feet from him leaving him just enough space for him to stand as well. Chick downcast eyes finally lifted to meet Strip's. "Start over?"_

_Strip extended his hand in which Chick took as both men said in unison, "Friends"._

Having finished reminiscing Strip walked toward the main building in hopes of getting this day over with.


	2. Chapter 2

Strip didn't have to look far for his former boss. There leaning against his gold Cadillac Coupe de Ville complete with long horns attached to the grill, was the Texan lost in conversation with Lighting, Chick, and the Fabulous Hudson Hornet himself. Strip had always thought of the legend as his true inspiration for racing, but never would have dreamed that he would get to meet his idol after being missing for almost fifty years. And to think he showed up at his last race. Strip could only stare in awe at the man. He seemed so normal, just a regular kind of guy. He guessed that was why he idolized him.

"Aw there he is, bout time ya got here boy," Tex called out to him bring Strip out of his daydreaming.

Strip walked toward the group, hands in his pockets with a small grin on his face.

"Almost thought that ya wasn' comin' boy"

"Tex its' only noon, its' not like I hafta be up at the crack a dawn ta run practice laps 'nymore"

"Aw don't tell me yer up and quitin' altogether"

Strip only chuckled at his former boss.

"So are we gonna meet this new rookie of yours or what?" ,Doc abruptly asked. All eyes were now on Tex as Doc had apparently asked what they had all been wondering. Tex had kept his new rookie a secret from the press, from Strip, hell he didn't believe that Tex's wife knew who this new hotshot was. Doc was through beating around the bush, he wanted to know exactly what he and Lighting was up against next season.

"Well now I know ya boys wanna meet 'em, but how bout a little race 'forehand."

"Huh..?", escaped the lips of all four racers.

"I figured ya boys would rather race 'em first" Tex only smiled at them.

Strip narrowed his eyes at his former boss. 'Wonder wha he's up to?', Strip thought. As soon as the question crossed his mind the answer soon followed. "Tex, ya just wan' us to race this boy ta see if he's' any good"

The others just took turns looking back and forth at the two. Tex just grinned. "I guess ya figured me out"

Strip only frowned at him. He didn't need to be pulled into some ploy to get him to race again. Tex had been trying that for the past year since he announced his retirement to the Texan. "Tex, I…"

"That sounds Great!", Lighting interrupted. Strip forced a smile at the younger racer. He seemed just as eager as himself in his younger days. Chick on the other hand scowled at him. Lighting just looked lost at his rival. "What?" Chick just shook his head at the rookie.

"Alright Tex lets see wha this boys got", Strip said. As they walked back toward the cars Chick had caught up to Strip.

"You alright?"

"Yea, just wasn't thinking' I'd be racin' again that's all"

"Afraid this newbie will put ya to shame?"

Strip stopped. After a moment he said, "Was I that obvious?"

Chick merely smiled. "You'll do fine, after all you are the 'king'."

"Thanks Chick." A nod was his only answer as Lighting called after them. Apparently he was eager to check out this new competition.

Three cars awaited , engines idling on the track. Each racer turned side to side ever so often in hopes of getting even the slightest glimpse of this new rookie. After a few moments a Bugatti Veyron decked out in Dinoco blue appeared on the track complete with a white '21' painted on the side. The boys had decided to give this rookie a crash coarse with a simply nod of their helmets mere moments before the green flag was waved. After all holding back would only give him false hope. They punched it, flying down the track with break neck speed. Strip had a narrow lead with Chick and Lighting not too far behind, but 'where is that rookie?'. No sooner than the thought entered his mind a whoosh was heard flying by. The rookie had somehow passed all three of them crossing the finish line a cars length ahead of them.

'How can that be?', Doc thought. He stood in his lookout chair to get a better look. 'That kid came outa nowhere'. Man how he wished the race was longer than just one lap. He needed more time to study exactly what just happened out there. Doc stepped off his podium just in time to meet the boys as they came off the track and got out of their cars.

"Wow, that was incredible. How did he do that?" Lighting blurted out as he removed his helmet.

Strip shook head as he placed his hat back atop his head. He had been beaten by some rookie. "Maybe I have lost my touch", he muttered to himself.

"Nah, you just wasn't really into it today.", came the familiar voice of Chick Hicks from behind.

Strip turned to face him. "Guess we were all off our game today, huh?"

Chick merely snorted at that. In the background Lighting was still shouting out questions of 'how' and 'when'. The two veterans joined the ex-rookie awaiting to meet this new hotshot.

"Well I guess we gotta lot of work to do before next season," Doc said as he and Tex joined the three. Tex had the biggest grin plastered on his face. It seemed he was rather proud of himself for finding Dinoco the next would-be 'king' of racing. As the newbie exited the car Strip was the first to walk up to him with the intention of congratulating him on a good race.

The newbie had his back turned toward them apparently trying to unzip his jacket. Strip remembered just how hot those jackets could get when you were going two hundred mph under the California sun. The racer turned toward him, helmet still on. A couple of gasps could be heard from behind. Strip ignored it and extended his hand. "Good race t'day?"

The racer brought his hands up to undo the straps holding his helmet in tightly in place atop his head.

Strip lowered his hands, waiting patiently for the racer to finish. As he waited he couldn't help but take a half step back as to get in a good look at this newbie. 'Wait a minute, since when does a boy have a pair of………oh god'. A blush rose to Strip's cheeks. His eyes quickly jumped up to meet a pair of baby blue eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

God she was beautiful. A slender fair complexion in a pair of tight blue racing pants. Her racing jacket, now unzipped showed off her perfect form not to mention her Dinoco bikini top. As Strips' eyes traveled upward he met the most hypnotizing pair of baby blues he had every seen. They matched the color of his car. Long blonde tresses came round to hug her sweet face. 'Wait she's starin', did she say sumthin'?', Strip thought to himself. He panicked and repeated himself. "Goo..good.. race", he stuttered as he took her soft hand in his for a gently shake.

"Thank you", was all she said as a blush rose to her cheeks.

Tex and the others had joined them at this point. "Well now whada ya'll think?" Tex asked. The other racers just stared in awe of her.

Chick was the first to speak, bringing Strip out of his revelry and finally letting go of her hand. "YOU SIGNED A CHICK?!"

The girl just blushed and looked downward, apparently embarrassed at his outburst.

"Well girl or not, she still whooped the pants off of all of ya'll", Doc said after a moment.

"Yea but she's a…she's a girl. Girls can't race", Lighting explained.

Tex just chuckled. "Boys I'd like ya'll ta meet the newest face of Dinoco: Sadie Maguire.", he said with a wave of his hand.

'Sadie: that's a pretty name', Strip thought to himself.

At Chick and Lighting's still shocked faces and Strip's daydreaming, Doc took it upon himself to save Sadie from her obvious discomfort. "Nice to meet ya, Sadie I'm Doc Hudson: Lighting's crew chief.", he said as he extended his hand to shake hers gesturing toward his rookie with a turn of his head.

She gladly accepted his hand, happy that someone wasn't just staring at her. "Nice to meet ya Mr. Hudson, I've heard a lot about you."

"All good things I hope?", Doc said with a chuckle in which she giggled.

'She has such a pretty laugh', Strip thought.

Lighting having finally gotten over his shock said, "Well at least now with the king gone I'll finally have some competition out there".

"Hey?!", Chick said as he grabbed the rookie in a chokehold.

"Kidding, just kidding man…argh…Chick let me GO", he said as he struggled to get free of the other man's grip.

Tex and Strip laughed while Doc only shook his head at the two and their childishness.

"Well now why don't we order in fer lunch?", Tex said as the two still horsed around in the background.

Doc nodded while Strip and Sadie merely smiled. "Well now where do ya'll wanna order fr…?", Tex didn't get to finish as disappointed whining could be heard from Dinoco's own pit crew as the small group rounded the corner to the track.

"Come on now, Sadie why did ya hafta win?", came Phil the gasman.

"I knew we shouldn't of bet her", came John the rear tire changer.

Sadie just shrugged while Tex and the others stared dumbfounded at the group of pit crew workers gathering around them. "Whada ya'll talkin' bout?", Tex asked.

Sadie knew what they were referring to. "Piece of advice boys: don't ever bet Lola..cause when she gambles, nine chances outa ten she already knows the outcome", Sadie said in her sweetest voice trying her best not to sound as if she was mocking them.

The crew only groaned with a slew of 'so now you tell me' erupting from various members. "Ah man her she comes", came Phil's voice. The others turned to confirm this.

Chick and Lighting stopped their fighting at the sound of all the commotion. Chick glanced back and forth at the men before turning his attention in the direction the others were looking. 'Whoa!' was the only comprehensible thought Chick could form. There beyond the entrance gate walking toward the group was whom he presumed to be Lola. A long black-haired bombshell in open toed high heels wearing nothing but a pair of sleek black slacks and a white see-through 'wife-beater'. 'Damn she's hot!!', Chick thought. He had always been attracted to the 'girly girls' types. Dainty little things he could show off to the press, but she was something else. Chick may have apologized to Strip and decided to change his ways but that didn't mean he still wasn't Chick 'Thunder' Hicks. Still something about her was different. She stopped just short of the crew.

"Hello Sadie, didja have fun?", Lola asked with a evil grin.

"Lola, don't go bettin' these boys 'fore ya know it they'll end up broke…and that's sayin' something considerin' they're working for Mr. Tex."

"Ah don't worry Sadie I wouldn't do that"

"Yea ya would," Sadie spoke without a second thought.

"Just be glad they're bettin' me and not you," Lola spat feeling betrayed.

"I know better and soon so will they."

"Wha in the world did ya bet on ne'way?", Tex interrupted having finally understood what his pit crew was so upset about.

Lola turned toward her new boss with that evil grin still present. Her eyes shifted toward the members of 'her' pit crew having claimed them the moment she took the job, "Why don't you boys tell 'em?"

"They bet Strip would beat Sadie hands down", came the voice of Jake, Strip's old crew chief. He had walked down to the track at the sounds of his other crewmates' groans.

Lola just smiled at him.

"Now pay the lady boys and quit making fools of yerselves." After a few more groans of protest the boys pulled out their wallets and formed a line each placing a hundred dollar bill in Lola's hands. As each man disbanded they took their designated spot next to Sadie's car. When all men had paid they began pushing the car toward the direction of the garage assumingly for some routine maintenance work.

Tex whom had been shaking his head the entire time finally gave Lola a proper introduction. "Now 'fore I witness ne'more bettin' I'd like ta introduce ya ta my new head mechanic…and Sadie's older sister: Lola Harrison. She may be young but she knows more 'bout cars than sumeone three times her age."


	4. Chapter 4

Sadie was happy they weren't giving Lola they same greeting as they did to her but of course silence wasn't exactly better. She noticed Lola and Jake had been staring at each other the entire time Tex had been talking. 'What's goin' on between those two?', she wondered.

After a few more seconds of this, Jake promptly removed his wallet from his back pants pocket now that his crew members weren't here to see the evidence showing he too had participated in this little game and preceded to give Lola the owed hundred dollars.

"I do believe we went double or nothing", Lola spoke. Another sigh, but Jake pulled another hundred out from his wallet without even the slightest hint of begging or whining. As he turned to walk away, presumable back to the garage, Lola asked, "What kinda beer do ya like?"

"Huh?..Uh..Miller Light, why?"

Lola placed her fingers in her mouth to create a loud whistle which resulted in a Dinoco member sprinting to her side.

"What ya need Miss Lola?", asked the obviously new intern.

"Pete go get me a twenty or so packs of Miller Lights, five packs of Corona, and as many burgers and fries that a hundred bucks will buy ya." Lola then proceeded to hand him the money before 'Pete' quickly disappeared around the gate.

"Ya buyin' us lunch?", Jake questioned.

Lola's only answer was, "I really hate sore losers, but you…", she stopped in mid-sentence to take a quick look at him, "you, I like". The evil grin was now replaced with a more soft and genuine one.

Jake just smiled at her. She was tough but he supposed she had to be considering Sadie was so sweet. She probably wouldn't survive without Lola by her side. He remembered the first day he had met her.

_It was late in the evening when Tex busted into the office scaring all the other members of team Dinoco. "Jake, Jake, Where are ya boy?" _

"_Right here boss." Jake wondered what had his boss all excited. He knew Tex had been depressed ever since Strip retired. He had gotten numerous phone calls from the ex-racer begging him to make Tex understand that his last race was really his last race. He sort of felt sorry for the man. After all Strip was not only the best racer around he was also the closest thing Tex had to a son. _

_Tex just flashed his largest smile at the man._

"_Did ya..did ya find a new racer?!", he stood awaiting his answer. The sight of Tex's smile getting bigger was all the men needed for a celebration to brake out in the office. Jake and Tex stepped outside to get away from all the noise. "Spill it Tex did ya or didn't ya?"_

"_Yup." _

"_So…?" _

_Silence_

"_Come on Tex details."_

"_Yea I found us a racer, she's a rookie but she's got alota talent"_

"_Tex, ya know being a rookie ain't got nothin' to do with it. Strip was a rookie once and so was McQueen and…wait did ya say 'she' ?"_

"_Listen I know it's never been done successful 'fore but I really believe in this 'un."_

"_Tex, what make ya think the board will even accept this kid. Remember its them who gotta sign off on her?"_

"_Well there's no rule sayin' they're can't be no girls racin'."_

"_Yea, but they can pull that, 'it's in the sports best interest' crap"_

"_I'm workin' on that. Will ya meet her first 'fore ya criticize her"_

_Jake sighed somehow he knew it was going to be one of those days. "Alright sir where is she?"_

_Tex grinned. Having someone on his side in this really eased his mind, "Down at our private track" ._

"_Well lets not keep a lady waitin' Tex."_

_It was late in the evening when the boys arrived. Tex promptly introduced Sadie to Jake before she even had a chance to say anything. She seemed a bit nervous or was that anxious._

"_Mr. Tex, I'm sorry but I don't think I can do this." It would seem she already had cold feet._

"_But why?"_

"_Cause you can't sign her without signin' me", came a voice from the shadows._

"_Whose there?", Jake called out. He was prepared for this. Reporters had been following all the Dinoco members ever since Strip had announced his retirement eight months ago trying anything to get information on the next would-be racer replacing the king, but why would a reporter want a job with Dinoco?_

"_The names Lola, I'm Sadie's sister. Sadie and I are a package deal. Either it's both of us or none of her.", she spoke as she walked beneath the light pole. Her eyes told them there was no room for negations._

_Jake noticed Sadie's eyes were glued to the ground as she fidgeted with the buttons on her jacket. It seemed she was afraid of Tex's answer._

_Tex thought for a moment before answering, "Sure why not?"_

_Sadie looked up form the ground surprise evident on her face. "Really?"_

"_Course…I wouldn't wanna brake up family."_

_Lola walked up to Sadie and put a arm around her. The girls were both smiling. It seemed those seven words had made their day._


	5. Chapter 5

By the time Pete had arrived with the food Lighting and company had already gotten more acquainted with the girls. Chick was busy trying to get Lola's attention, Doc and Lighting were arguing whether or not the former rookie was slacking, and Strip was stumbling through simply conversation with Sadie. All the while Tex and Jake just watched their two stars with amusement.

Tex had known Strip long enough to know what that stumbling over words and constantly rubbing the back of the head with a big goofy grin meant. 'I didn' think I'd ever see the day he'd let 'emself try again', Tex thought. The more he thought about it, it didn't seem so far-fetched. The two were more alike than he had first realized. They both were great racers, both were modest, and they both were as shy as hell. Tex couldn't help but think of all the interviews the king had over the years. Each one kept short and always began with 'uh' before every answer. Eventually the reporters got the message: the king doesn't do interviews.

Lola hadn't failed to notice Strip's behavior either. This wasn't good. The whole reason she supported Sadie to go for her big racing dream was because she would be there to make sure everyone stayed the hell away from her. She had worked too hard too keep her little sister out of harms way. 'I think I'll have a little talk with him later,' she thought with a bit of malice directed toward the older man. 'No one is ever going to hurt her as long as I'm around.'

"Lola, ya wanna another beer?"

Chick brought Lola out of her malicious thoughts. "Nah, but another Corona would be nice." She flashed him her most charming smile and watched as Chick walked halfway across the lot to fetch said item. Wow, half a day and she already had this one wrapped around her finger.

"Here ya go." Chick had preformed the simple task like it was second nature to him. The funny thing was, it wasn't. He had meant to say something along the lines of: 'So whada gonna do for me?' Or 'Nice?, No nice would be you letting me take you out to dinner.' Hell he would have even settled for: 'Say please'. but no he had done it without a fight. What was happening to him?

"Thanks." Lola popped the top and proceeded to take a drink when reality hit. 'Wait, what?' Since when did she thank someone? The word had just slipped out without a second thought. Maybe she was getting soft….NAH. She finished her drink as she listened to the boys carry on about silly memories. She especially enjoyed the one about how Chick got his nickname.

"I still can't believe you took the nickname I gave you."

"Well the crowd seemed to like it. I can't help it you were stupid enough to give it to me."

"It still doesn't make any difference."

"Whada mean?"

Lighting smiled smugly, "Thunder always comes after Lighting"

"You just got lucky…Rookie." Chick added the last part just to annoy him.

"I'M NOT A ROOKIE ANYMORE!"

"Sure thing McQueen, "Chick said as the rubbed the tip of his nose.

"Sadie's the rookie now. NOT ME," Lighting whined.

Lola giggled. These boys were pure entertainment. Who needed HBO? As she listened to their banter she couldn't help but join in on the fun. "Sadie's been driving since she was twelve years old and assuming you didn't start till you were legal to drive, that makes you the one with the least amount of driving experience. I'd learn your place if I were you….Rookie."

Lighting's jaw just dropped. Why would anyone take Chick's side?

'I'm really starting to like this girl,' Chick thought with great interest.

Well that was unusual. Normally Lola didn't take anyone's side, she just picked on everyone. 'Maybe she had one too many Corona's,' Sadie wondered.

"Hey Doc, could ya come over here and talk to me a minute?" Tex had sometime during the conversation walked some distance away to talk to Jake in private.

Doc did as he was asked. "Whacha need Tex?"

"We need a favor," Jake answered for him.

"Sure anything."

"The board isn't 'xactly thrilled with the idea of Sadie, and well..…I was hoping you could kinda keep her and Lola outa the limelight fer awhile….just until I win 'em over," The Texan said with a forced smile.

"You want me to keep Sadie and Lola in Radiator Springs until you can get the board to sign off on her, this way the press don't get wind of the gender of Dinoco's new racer and create a big uproar therefore proving to the board that she's nothing but trouble for the sport," Doc clarified.

The Texan just stared at the racing legend.

At the other man's silence Doc added, "gotta remember who my crew chief was."

Tex having come out of his surprise spoke, "It would sure mean alot ta me."

Without a moments hesitation he gave Tex his answer. "It would be my pleasure, Tex."

"Thankya kindly."

Doc and Tex then proceeded to break the news to the others leaving out the part about the board of directors not yet approving of Sadie.


End file.
